Portum
by Nmade
Summary: Marie est une jeune femme vivant au 21ème siècle. Par un hasard loin dans être un, l'eau de sa baignoire l'emporte dans un passé qu'elle ne connaît que trop peu. Entre peur, violence et guerre, Marie fait la rencontre de 4 mousquetaires. Grâce à eux, elle essayera de rentrer chez elle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette histoire reposant sur la série The Musketeers ! En premier lieu, je vous remercie d'avoir cliquer sur ma fanfiction et en second lieu, je vous présente la schématique de cette histoire :

Raitings: M (comporte des éléments pouvant choquer les plus jeunes)

Couple: Porthos x OC

Synopsie: « Marie est une jeune femme vivant au 21ème siècle. Par un hasard loin dans être un, l'eau de sa baignoire l'emporte dans un passé qu'elle ne connaît que trop peu. Entre peur, violence et guerre, Marie fait la rencontre de 4 mousquetaires. Grâce à eux, elle essayera de rentrer chez elle. »

PS: La série The Musketeers reprend l'histoire des 3 Mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas, pourtant elle se permet une grande liberté scénaristique autant par rapport à l'oeuvre qu'aux événements historiques. J'essaierais aux mieux de respecter la série mais sur certain point, je serais obligé de respecter l'époque et le contexte. Merci de comprendre cela.

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas, à part Marie !

* * *

« Portum »

Fanfiction rédigée par Louise G.

CHAPITRE PREMIER :

Le petit café de la place Jeanne D'arc était tenue par un couple du sud de la France. Richard et Océane Duval étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années et malgré la jeune fille qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, ils leurs arrivaient très souvent de s'énerver l'un contre l'autre. Marie était assise sur la petite terrasse, en face de la vitre qui lui permettait de voir les deux époux se disputer. L'intérieur du café était vide et sur la terrasse, il n'y avait qu'elle avec son café et un vielle homme à l'autre bout qui fumait son cigare. Elle porta son café à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée, reniflant en même temps les effluves de la boisson amer. Océane Duval, le visage vissée sur la caisse, semblait comptée pendant que son mari faisait de grand geste en remettant les tabourets du bar à la bonne place. Bien que Marie soit persuadée que les dits tabourets étaient déjà à la bonne place. Elle pouvait entendre l'accent sudiste du vielle homme de dehors pendant que sa femme beaucoup plus jeune s'avança vers la sortie.

Marie, ayant peur qu'elle prenne son intérêt pour la scène comme de l'espionnage, baissa son regard sur le café qu'elle venait de finir.

« Un autre café ? » Le dit café fut retiré de son champs de vision et déposer sur un plateau.

« Non merci. Je vous dois combien ? »

« 1€40 »

Après avoir payé son café, Marie décida de se rendre à son travail. Celui-ci était à trois rues du petit café et à cinq rues de son appartement. Il s'agissait d'une librairie à l'apparence délabrée, son patron étant un vieille homme qui n'avait plus l'énergie de repeindre la devanture. La peinture vert émeraude était donc décrépis et les lettres de ''Librairie'' étaient effacée, ne laissant qu'un mot loin d'être français mais dont on distinguait l'origine. Marie y travaillait depuis la fin de ses études, et avait déménager dans la petite ville peu de temps après avoir signer son contrat. Sa vie était monotone, fait de peu de rebondissement mais lui convenait étrangement. Malgré son jeune âge, elle n'aimait pas vraiment s'amuser comme le faisait les autres. Un verre de vin pendant son repas était un petit plaisir qui lui faisait totalement oubliée ses amies, sûrement sortit à une soirée étudiante. Elle imaginait sans difficulté la soirée de beuverie et dans l'état lamentable où finiraient ces personnes.

Non loin de son lieu de travail, se trouvait un antiquaire peu recommandable. Lorsqu'elle avait eu des problèmes d'argents, elle avait décidée de vendre quelques petites babioles au propriétaire pour se faire des sous. Dont un ouvre lettre en étain datant apparemment du siècle dernier. L'homme l'avait acheter à un prix loin d'être le vrai et l'avait revendu pour une somme considérable. Marie avait été dégoûtée mais s'était vite fait un avis peu ragoutant sur l'endroit.

Soupirant devant sa naïveté légendaire, la jeune femme sortit les clefs de la librairie et ouvrit le magasin.

[…]

Son appartement était sombre et son plancher était vieux et rebondie. A chacun de ses pas, un petit craquement se faisait entendre. Bien qu'au début, le bruit était pour elle insupportable, elle s'y était faite. A présent, elle savait exactement à quel endroit son sol craquait et où il ne craquait pas. Mais, même si son petit appartement n'était pas des plus beau et confortable, il avait un avantage : une baignoire. Elle faisait attention à sa consommation d'eau mais une fois par semaine, elle se permettait un petit plaisir.

Prenant son unique verre à vin, et sa bouteille déjà bien entamer de vin blanc, elle alla dans la salle d'eau. Elle les posa sur le petit tabouret près de la baignoire dont l'eau chaude embrumait toute la pièce et se tourna vers son miroir. Son corps maigre et svelte était caché derrière un chemise beige ample et un pantalon noir sciait ses jambes galbées et ses hanches coupant l'aspect linéaire de ses formes. Son visage carré était mis en valeur grâce à une queue de cheval et ses cheveux longs aux couleurs de châtaigner arrivaient docilement au milieu de ses omoplates. Elle laissa ses yeux bleu courir le long de son reflet. D'un commun accord avec son double, elle alla se servir un verre de vin.

Elle but une gorgée du nectar sucré, releva ses manches et tendit une main vers l'eau pour y tester la température. Son verre toujours dans sa main droite, la consœur plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Marie soupira de bonheur avant de la retirer pour se déshabiller mais soudainement, elle sentit une poigne brûlante et aux aspects liquide lui enserrer son poignet. Elle hoqueta et lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Son regard se posa sur l'eau qui était devenue trouble et profond mais ne put y penser plus longtemps. Le bras liquide la tira et l'engouffra dans la baignoire. Elle pensa un moment qu'elle allait se prendre le fond mais au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva dans une étendue d'eau à perte de vue. Elle essaya de remonter à la surface, sa main atteint se qu'elle reconnu comme étant le rebord de la vasque mais un corps sembla lui enserrer la taille. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air, reconnaissant le plafond de sa maison avant d'être de nouveau emporter dans l'eau.

Elle retrouva la sensation de ses poumons remplit d'air quelques secondes après avoir été submerger. Pourtant, la sensation de chaleur disparut pour laisser une eau froide lui glacer les muscles. Le choc thermique fit qu'elle fut momentanément paralyser mais elle ne se noya pas. Non, elle avait retrouver le sol et la profondeur de l'eau n'était à présent que de quelques centimètres. Elle crut un moment être de retour dans sa salle de bain mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux douloureux à cause de l'eau, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une forêt dense.

Prise de panique, son souffle se fit erratique et des larmes dévalèrent rapidement ses joues. Ses mains prirent appuis sur le sol vaseux de l'étang et elle essaya peu à peu de retrouver son calme. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et encore moins comment elle était arriver ici. Marie sentit la migraine arriver alors que son cerveau cherchait inlassablement une explication. Mais il n'y en avait aucune ! Marie savait qu'on ne pouvait pas se noyer dans sa baignoire et encore moins se téléporter dans un étang, dans un lieu inconnue et dans une forêt inconnue !

Sans vraiment s'être remis de sa crise de panique, Marie se leva pour se mettre en quête d'une route et surtout d'une personne qui pourrait la ramener chez elle. Il devait bien y avoir un sentier dans cette forêt, avec des panneaux ! Elle sortit de l'eau et croisa ses bras pour se protéger un minimum du froid. Remontant la hutte qui encerclait l'étang, elle tomba tout de suite sur un sentier et pensa un moment que Dieu n'était peut être pas si sadique.

Elle sentait que son corps était d'une lenteur alarmante, que son cœur battait étrangement fort, que ses doigts et ses lèvres devaient avoir une couleur bleuâtre, et que sa respiration était sifflante. Elle tremblait fortement, et avait également extrêmement froids. En ce moment, Marie avait peur pour sa vie, encore plus que de ne jamais retrouvée son appartement.

Des bruits de sabots lui parvinrent mais elle continua sa route dans un besoin impératif de trouver un endroit familier. Elle entendit des voix, pour la plupart grave et un puissant souffle qu'elle reconnut être celui d'un cheval. Elle sentit sa tête partir sur le côté sans remarquer que tout son corps la suivait et termina sa chute dans la boue du sentier.

[…]

« Qui est cette femme ? » Lui parvint une voix derrière la porte.

« Nous l'ignorons. Elle était en état de choc quand on l'as trouvés sur la grande route qui mène à Nantes. »

« En effet. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une étrangère étant donné les étranges vêtements qu'elle portait. »

Marie se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi ils traitaient ses vêtements parfaitement ordinaire d'étrange. Elle se releva du lit pour s'adosser sur le mur et regarder la pièce. Une pièce bien étrange, aux allures rudimentaires et ancienne. Elle vit un pistolet de l'ancien temps trônant fièrement sur une table et se dit que cet ancêtre devait sûrement coûté la peau des fesses. Son attention se posa sur la cheminée se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce, et elle remarqua que l'endroit ne comportait aucun autre chauffage. Pas de radiateur, ni de poêle à gaz... Il n'y avait également, rien qui ressemblait à de la technologie ou à se qu'il devrait normalement se trouver dans une chambre. Pas d'ordinateur, de téléphone, ni de chaîne Hi-fi. Pas d'interrupteur de lumière, ou de simple décorations, pas de goodies, de cintres, de montre abandonner dans un coin ou de fil électrique sans fin. Cette chambre ne ressemblait définitivement pas à une chambre ordinaire. Elle se sentait comme emporter dans le passé, un sentiment qui lui provoqua une bouffée de panique.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur plusieurs hommes et une femme, toute et tous recouvert de cuir. Son regard se fit plus dur, comme une protection supplémentaire à la fébrilité qu'elle émanait. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur un tabouret près de son lit. Pendant que deux autres s'asseyaient autour de la table et que le dernier homme et la femme restèrent debout. Elle regarda celui qui était le plus près. C'était un homme à la taille raisonnable, montrant une crinière noire et une barbe mal rasée, elle remarqua une petite cicatrices à la lèvre qui lui fit penser à celle qu'on avait après s'être fait enlever un bec de lièvre. Malgré cela, l'homme était séduisant bien que quelques peu effrayant.

« Je me nomme Athos. Je suis un mousquetaire du Roi. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

Marie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle releva un sourcil incrédule devant l'information. Un mousquetaire ? Du Roi ? Bizarrement, plus rien ne la surprenait. Mais elle avait du mal à penser qu'Athos se moquait d'elle vu son apparence qui semblait loin d'être celui d'un clown. Elle décida donc de tout simplement répondre.

« Je suis Marie Roux. »

« D'où venez vous, Marie ? »

« De Vallon-Sur-Gée. »

Le mousquetaire lança un regard à ses camarades qui ne semblèrent pas savoir où se trouvait son village. Marie ne fut pas surprise que ces acteurs bon marché ne connaissent pas sa petite ville de 700 habitants. Ils n'avaient certainement jamais dut y faire une représentation de D'Artagnan et sa clique.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda t-elle, et c'était légitime.

« Vous êtes à Paris, à l'hôtel des mousquetaires. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcils. Marie se demanda si cela ne deviendrait pas sa marque de fabrique. Puis elle détailla le second mousquetaire à lui adresser la parole. C'était un homme aux allures de séducteur, une moustache et une barbe tailler en pointe dont il semblait prendre extrêmement soin comparer à son compagnon. A côté de lui, un autre homme à la peau sombre sembla rire de sa réaction. Elle porta son regard sur celui-ci et remarqua qu'il était également pourvu d'un charme spécifique. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient dans tout les sens, sa veste de cuir lui donnait des épaules larges et la manière dont il était avachi sur la chaise lui donnait un air bourru.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Pardon, Madame. Je me nomme Aramis, et voici mon compagnon Porthos. »

Avant qu'elle n'ai put poser une énième question, Athos la devança.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouver sur cette route ? Mouillé jusqu'aux os ? »

Marie hésita un moment à lui répondre qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvé là, mais c'était trop étrange. Et c'était tout aussi étrange de dire qu'elle était dans sa baignoire et que pouf elle n'y était plus.

« Je me suis perdu en essayant d'aller vers Paris. »

« Vous vous êtes perdu ? » Se fut à son tour de lever un sourcil

« Oui. »

La porte s'ouvrit une énième fois, coupant Athos dans ses réflexions. Un homme dans la quarantaine entra brièvement, tenant toujours la poignet dans sa main.

« Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan, le roi veut vous voir. »

Marie fut encore une fois surprise, elle avait pensée à une blague, une troupe d'acteur beaucoup trop dans leur personnages. Elle avait même imaginer qu'elle était en plein rêve. Mais le nouveau protagoniste semblaient également trop sérieux pour se jouer d'elle et elle commença à douter. Son arrivée ici était déjà dénué de logique alors peut être qu'elle ne devait tout simplement pas penser rationnellement. Athos se leva et l'averti qu'il reviendrait la questionner plus tard. Les quatre hommes sortirent et la femme resta. Marie leva un regard morne sur elle. Elle était extrêmement belle et semblait aussi très forte de part ses habits et sa manière d'être. Elle imposait le respect et la confiance.

« Je vais te préparer une bassine d'eau chaude pour que tu te laves. Ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

Elle lui envoya un sourire chaleureux qui lui fit penser à ceux que sa sœur lui donnait. Puis elle sortit. Marie reposa son regard sur la chambre puis se leva. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre douloureusement puis s'avança vers la fenêtre. Un regard sur l'extérieur valida ses craintes. Elle n'était plus chez elle. Ou plutôt, elle n'était plus à la même époque. Ce constat fit ses jambes se dérober et elle fini à genoux sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit une voix lui demander si tout allait bien. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à sangloter. La belle femme vint immédiatement la prendre par derrière, posant son dos contre son torse et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tout vas bien se passer... » Lui confit-elle mais Marie n'en fut pas si sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUXIEME :

Un jour de pluie dans sa petite ville, Marie avait été prise de nostalgie. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée devant la bijouterie de Vallon-Sur-Gée, et avait plongée son regard dans la vitrine de la boutique. Elle s'était dit, devant la magnifique bague aux allures dorés certainement fausse : « Je n'ai jamais été assez aimée pour qu'un homme m'offre une bague. ».

Aujourd'hui, elle se disait que sa stupide remarque n'était plus qu'une ébauche de son ancienne vie. Le simple souvenir de cette bague fine, orner d'une pierre précieuse, lui faisait aussi mal qu'un poignard judicieusement planté dans son cœur. Il était là, constamment entre ses chairs suppurantes, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux sur cette forêt luxuriante. Toute l'aide médicale du monde ne pourrait jamais le retirer, puisqu'elle même était incapable de le toucher. C'était comme un bout de ferraille logée tout près de son organe vitale, et s'approchant vicieusement de lui à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son monde, son temps, sa famille et sa sécurité.

Elle ne connaissait rien de cette époque, elle ne savait même pas la date. Les coutumes, le langage, les expressions, ce qu'elle pourrait dire comme ce qu'elle ne devait pas dire, la condition des femmes, la liberté... Peut-être que la seule sécurité qu'elle pourrait obtenir serait celui d'un mari. A cette époque, une femme seule sans famille ni argent était une femme vulnérable. Elle était pour l'instant protégée par les mousquetaires et cette femme appelée Constance. Mais son statut était trop mystérieux, trop étrange pour qu'elle soit prise pour la victime jusqu'à la fin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en pensant à son funeste sort. Ils pourraient la prendre pour une sorcière et Marie était persuader que c'était quelque chose de courant d'expliquer l'inexplicable par la sorcellerie.

La brune se prit la tête entre ses mains. Assise à l'unique table de la chambre, elle comprit que sa situation était précaire. Elle était certes désemparée mais elle savait qu'elle devait immédiatement se bouger les fesses et gagner de l'argent, du moins le temps de touver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle ignorait si les femmes pouvaient travailler à cette époque mais Constance se ferait sûrement un plaisir de l'aider.

Elle se leva et regarda la robe étendue sur le lit. Elle devait mettre cette chose ? Cette amas de tissu qui allait plus la restreindre qu'autre chose ? Elle soupira et pensa au verre de vin qui l'attendrait une fois qu'elle serait rentrer chez elle. C'était une robe certainement des plus simples pour l'époque mais Marie s'arrêta pour regarder le fonctionnement de la crinoline et du corset. Donc, elle devait d'abord mettre un pantalon presque transparent, sûrement la culotte de l'époque, puis une chemise ample et au dessus la crinoline et le corset. Qu'il fallait nouée au dos, forcément, histoire de bien l'énerver.

Elle commença à s'habiller jusqu'à remarquer qu'il fallait d'abord mettre la jupe puis le corset. Elle soupira, s'énerva en essayant d'enlever ce foutu corset, puis le jeta par terre en le maudissant. Quelqu'un pouffa derrière elle et elle reconnut Constance. Lui jetant un regard désapprobateur puis meurtrier au corset étendue sur le sol, elle finit par supplier la jeune femme de l'aider.

« Vous n'avez jamais mis de robe ? » Dit-elle en rajustant la crinoline.

« Ma foi non, et je m'en serais passer. »

Constance émit un rire cristallin avant de reprendre le corset et d'aller chercher la jupe. Elle lui intima de lever les bras et passa la jupe sur la crinoline, ce foutu bout de métal qui pesait plus lourd que son corps lui même.

« C'est vrai que vos habits sont bien étrange... » Elle remarqua son regard envers son soutient-gorge qui trônait fièrement sur une chaise.

« Pourtant mes vêtements sont plutôt soft... » Marmonna t-elle pour elle avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. « En fait, Constance, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un travail et gagner ainsi de l'argent ? »

« Un travail ? Pourquoi voulez-vous travailler ? »

Elle hésita à répondre à cette question mais elle savait que Constance n'était pas idiote et qu'elle remarquerait son mensonge.

« Ma situation est précaire. Je n'ai pas d'argent, ni de famille et encore moins de mari pour me protéger. Je dois absolument trouver un endroit où loger et de l'argent pour vivre. »

La brune sembla surprise à ses paroles, elle l'a regarda comme si elle venait de dire une chose horrible. Son regard vogua d'un œil à l'autre, essayant de trouver une infime parcelle de rire dans son regard mais elle déchanta rapidement. Elle se reprit, alla chercher le corset et entreprit de le serrer.

« Et bien, je crois que la taverne à côté cherche une belle serveuse, je pourrais lui parler de toi. Pour ce qui est du logement, tu peux rester ici le temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour rentrer chez toi. »

Marie posa son regard sur elle. C'est vrai que pour Constance, elle avait encore un village qui attendait son retour. Elle n'eut pas le courage de la démentir et lui donna un sourire aussi faux qu'elle put.

« Bien, allons voir ce tavernier dans ce cas. Je veux commencer à travailler ce soir. Plus vite j'aurais de l'argent, plus vite je rentrerais ! »

Constance perdit son airs maussade en entendant ses paroles. Elle ajusta le corset et s'exclama qu'elle avait finit. Marie tournoya sur elle, appréciant l'originalité de ses habits, qui devait être assez banale pour le reste du monde. Les premiers pas furent difficiles mais la jeune femme avait eu la judicieuse idée de garder ses fausses ranger noir à talons. Et puis, on ne les voyait pas sous cette robe, elle ne risquait pas la faute de goût.

Intimant à Constance de la suivre, elle entreprit de sortir de cette chambre où elle avait bien trop séjourné. Deux jours, c'est très long quand tu restes enfermées à déprimée. Sans rien pour passer le temps et elle ne pouvait même pas lire ! Elle ne connaissait que peu de chose de l'ancien français et certains mots lui était inconnus. Le seule mot ancien qu'elle connaissait était troubadour, et elle n'était même pas certaine que ce soit un ancien mot.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par une porte qui s'ouvrait et un rempart de muscle. Comment elle avait devinée que c'était du muscle ? Son nez était rentré dedans et il n'était pas cassé, juste douloureux. Elle émit un couinement quelque peu embarrassant avant de poser une main légère sur son nez de cochon à présent rouge.

« Oups, pardon Marie. Vous ai-je fait mal ? » Elle jeta un regard furibond à Aramis

« Bon dieu Aramis, vos muscles ne sont pas encore assez dur pour me casser le nez. Le jour où ils se transformeront en pierre, vous pourrez me demandez si j'ai mal. »

Elle entendit Porthos se moquer de sa remarque et releva sa tête pour voir sa bouille apparaître au dessus de l'épaule de son plus proche ami. Marie ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, attendant sa blague avec délectation.

« Faites attention, Mademoiselle Roux, Aramis peut devenir très dur suivant les situations. »

Il émit un rire rauque tandis que Constance s'offusquait derrière Marie. Avant qu'elle n'ai put les chambrer, la brune répondit à l'homme à la peau sombre.

« Entre nous, Monsieur Du Vallon, si Aramis était incapable de devenir... dur. J'aurais peur pour sa santé. »

Porthos ria à gorge déployée tapa l'épaule d'Aramis qui faisait une tête entre l'embarra et la surprise. Marie fut fière jusqu'à se que Constance l'a ramène sur terre. Et pourtant, elle était quelqu'un de très terre à terre. La jeune femme lui prit le bras avant de s'exclamer qu'elles devaient y aller. Marie ne l'arrêta pas mais Aramis posa une main sur son épaule pour la freiner. En voyant son expression, et celle totalement métamorphoser de Porthos, Marie comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle eut soudainement envie de pousser tout le monde dehors pour s'enfermer quelques jours le temps qu'on l'oublie. Seulement, c'était impossible d'une part parce qu'ils seraient bien capable de défoncé sa porte et d'une autre parce que Marie n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas, assez forte pour mettre deux mâles à la porte. Elle décida donc de se faire toute petite, en tout cas aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait avec sa robe, et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Constance.

« La demoiselle doit nous suivre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda effrontément Constance, d'un ton qui sonnait comme une attaque

« Athos veut la voir. »

Cela n'était pas du tout une bonne excuse pour Marie. Beaucoup de personne voulait la voir, sans prétention, ou avait voulu la voir jusqu'à se rendre compte que elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. C'était le cas dans cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas voir Athos et son aura de meurtrier. Cet homme lui faisait peur, il voulait la voir; Marie avait peur pour sa vie. Tout logiquement. Mais elle se garda bien de décliner l'invitation. Ou même de se barrer en courant. Porthos l'aurait taclé et Aramis fait des choses indécentes. Elle était persuader qu'il en faisait beaucoup, des choses indécentes.

Constance s'offusqua, déclara qu'il pouvait attendre. Marie espéra qu'ils partent, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils insistèrent. Marie dut abandonner tout espoir de fuite et suivre docilement les deux hommes.

« Pourquoi veux-t-il me voir ? »

« Très certainement pour te poser des questions. » Répondit Aramis.

« N'a-t-il rien d'autre à faire que de s'acharner sur moi ? » Marmonna Marie dans un élan de colère, ses mensonges lui pesant sur l'âme de plus en plus

« Avez-vous des choses à cacher, Mademoiselle Roux ? »

Marie crut à une attaque mais vit dans le sourire du métisse qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant à sa pique. Pourtant, cela ne changea rien à son appréhension devant cette entrevue avec Athos. Elle ne le connaissait que très peu mais voyait bien qu'il n'était pas idiot, comme la plupart des personnes dans l'hôtel des mousquetaires.

« Oui, comme toutes personnes. » Répondit-elle tout simplement

[…]

« Fuck » se dit-elle dans son extrême courtoisie. Elle avait toujours détestés les hommes, elle en avait toujours eu peur. Elle se rappelait qu'à un âge où la puberté arrivait, elle avait prit connaissance de la manière de faire les enfants et sa phobie des hommes avaient commencer. Pour son esprit si innocent, il était inconcevable qu'un corps étranger dans le sien soit agréable, elle devrait surtout avoir mal ! Elle avait appris plus tard que sa peur était aussi inutile que réaliste. Son seul et unique petit-ami l'avait persuader que, oui, le sexe faisait mal. Elle se rappelait avec douleur toute les fois où elle avait accepté de coucher avec lui malgré l'insatisfaction qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais prit de plaisir avec son petit-ami, et sûrement l'avait-il remarqué puisqu'il avait fini par préféré une chair plus tendre à la sienne.

« Marie ? »

Elle secoua sa tête, regarda Athos qui l'as regardait avec un intérêt nette et morbide. Un homme, remarqua Marie. Un de ceux qui devait faire chavirer bien des cœurs, dont elle pourrait rêver la nuit et regretter le jours. Seulement, cet homme n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Ou plutôt, il n'avait aucune confiance en ses dires.

« Marie, je repose ma question : D'où viens-tu réellement ? »

Athos avait invité D'Artagnan à sa réunion, accompagner d'Aramis et de Porthos. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir le quatuor. Dumas n'avait-il pas parler de 3 mousquetaires ? Elle n'était pas sûr, en même temps les histoires de 3 ou 4 mecs macho ne l'intéressait pas.

Athos avait fait des recherches sur elle et sa ville d'origine. Forcément, il n'avait rien trouvé sur elle ni même sur sa ville. En même temps, elle n'existait sûrement pas à l'époque. Alors la voilà à subir la méfiance des mousquetaires.

Prise d'une colère sourde, Marie décida de jouer franc jeu.

« Croyez-vous réellement que je sois un danger ? Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'argent, plus rien Athos. Alors oui, je vous ai cacher mon passé parce que moi même j'aimerais bien l'oublier ! » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Vous avez toutes les raisons de croire que je vous cache des choses parce que c'est bien le cas. Mais il ne tient qu'à moi de vous les révéler ! »

La salle fut prise d'un silence gênée. Elle vit Porthos baisser la tête, Aramis changer d'appuis, D'Artagnan chercher désespérément quelques choses à regarder. Le seul qui resta stable était Athos, qui poussa un soupire avant de se lever pour contourner son bureau. Marie se méfia un instant de lui avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules dans un effort de paraître réconfortant. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, cela dit.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez un danger, Marie. »

« Nous pensions que vous étiez en danger. » Se permit de rectifié Aramis.

« Nous voulions vous aidez. » Se justifia D'Artagnan.

Elle pensa que Porthos allait lui aussi rajouter quelque chose mais il garda le regard visser sur ses bottes en cuir, l'air sombre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas eu la bonne réaction. Elle avait été imprudente, avait révéler beaucoup de chose sur sa situation et trop brutalement. A présent, les mousquetaires semblaient regretter leur méfiance ou en tout cas, leur questions. Marie soupira, se dit qu'elle pourrait leur donner une chance puis posa son regard sur celui à la peau sombre et au charme ravageur.

« Puisque vous proposez si gentiment votre aide, j'aurais besoin d'un homme fort et brave pour me protéger pendant que je cherche un travail. »

« Vous cherchez un travail ? » S'exclama Porthos, relevant ainsi le visage et provoquant un torticolis à la pauvre Marie.

« Oui, je dois bien vivre. J'ai une famille et des enfants à nourrir, moi. » Plaisanta t-elle mais elle comprit au blêmissement de Porthos qu'il ne l'avait pas compris. « Je plaisante, Porthos. »

Elle trouva attendrissant le sourire gênée et mal assuré qu'il lui fit. Marie remarquait bien que les 4 mousquetaires étaient tous beaux, mais pour elle, Porthos avait un charme en plus. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un homme de son temps, moins détaché, précieux. Il rigolait, se permettait des blagues graveleuses que seul un homme du 21ème siècle pourrait faire, et malgré cela, il pouvait également avoir un comportement respectueux qui plaisait grandement à Marie.

Aramis vint lui présenter son bras, la coupant dans ses réflexions sur l'extrême charme du sudiste. Elle prit une légère teinte rosée en imaginant que quelqu'un est put remarqué son émois.

« Je vais vous accompagner. Si vous le désirez, bien sûr. »

« Je vous remercie. » Répondit-elle en insérez son bras dans l'anneau qu'avait former Aramis

[…]

Le mousquetaire l'emmena à quelques rues de l'hôtel, dans la rue du Pont Neuf, qui se terminait au commencement du dit pont. C'était une rue commerçante, bordée de grande bâtisse et de multiple magasin. Elle voyait des Cordonniers, des Estaminiers aujourd'hui disparus, des Chapeliers ou encore des Tailleurs d'Habits qui formait tout du long de la rue un capharnaüm de couleurs et d'odeur. Marie compara cette odeur de cuir, de métal et de fumée mélanger à celui d'un souk marocain. Les personnes criaient de chaque côté pour vendre telle ou telle produit, des femmes rigolaient, des carrosses passaient de temps à autre et des enfants passaient en courant entre les rangs.

Aramis tenait fermement son bras autour du sien, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Il lui montrait des établissements pouvant la recruter, mais elle s'imaginait mal travailler dans ce genre d'établissement. Elle était loin d'avoir les qualifications requissent. Pourtant, elle remarqua une petite brasserie qui pourrait convenir, elle était cacher entre deux magasins luxuriants de vie et des personnes entraient et sortaient presque chaque minutes.

Elle prit la direction de l'établissement et poussa la porte, une clochette sonna et le tavernier s'arrêta, étant en train d'essuyer un verre, pour regarder qui venait d'entrer. C'était un homme grand, large d'épaule et portant des cheveux grisonnants. Son visage plisser par les rides se contracta en une grimace avant qu'il lève une main pour les chasser.

« On n'accepte pas les femmes dans cette établissement ! » Se justifia t-il

Marie n'abandonna pas, lâcha le bras d'Aramis et se posta devant le vieille homme, de l'autre côté du bar.

« Je cherche un travail. »

« Un travail ? Vous n'avez pas un mari pour s'occuper de vous ? » Il s'exclama à voix haute, indigné et louchant étrangement vers son compagnon.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. »

L'homme la regarda de haut, elle et ses vêtements. Elle se sentit examiner sous toutes les coutures et préféra attendre qu'il ai fini avant de dire quelque chose. Le barbu posa son verre et alla tirer trois bières. Marie pensa qu'il allait l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte mais au lieu de ça, il posa les bières devant elle.

« Emmène ça à la table près de la fenêtre, dans le coin là-bas. »

Elle releva un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Aramis qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Elle prit les trois bières du mieux qu'elle put et partit dans le fond de la salle. Un jeune homme leva une main pour lui indiquer que c'était lui qui les avait commander. Elle s'approcha, posa les bières et repartie. De loin, elle vit un homme lever une main.

« Une nouvelle tourner pour nous, Madame ! »

Elle sourit, prit leur verre vide et se rendit au comptoir. Immédiatement, le tavernier les remplit et elle repartit.

« Je reviendrais te chercher ce soir, Marie ! » Lui cria Aramis avant de sortir.

Marie eut à peine le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne journée qu'elle fut accaparer par de nouveau client.

[…]

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, l'euphorie de la rue commerçante s'était peu à peu changer en une soirée d'ivresse. Certain passant était encore sobre mais la plupart ne l'était plus depuis quelques grammes. Certains fumaient leur tabac devant la fenêtre de la taverne et regardaient le monde dehors, d'autres jouaient aux cartes et pariaient des sommes plus ou moins grande. Marie n'y faisait que peu attention, elle courrait partout et évitait habilement les mains qui se voudraient irrespectueuses. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de ce comportement, elle imaginait sans difficulté la situation des femmes à cette époque. Pourtant, la taverne n'était pas seulement remplie d'homme irrespectueux mais également d'une bande de mousquetaire à qui elle devait souvent remplir les verres. Elle les accusait de la protéger, également.

« Marie ! » S'écria Porthos qui avait déjà bu pas mal de verre. « Une autre tournée ! »

Marie s'avança vers la table des mousquetaires, le sourire aux lèvres devant l'air rougit de deux d'entre eux. Athos et D'Artagnan buvaient doucement et semblaient plus intéressé par les occupants de la salle. Elle servit Aramis et Porthos, qui jugea bon de voler son pichet de vin pour se l'accaparer. Elle chouina, lui dit qu'il allait devoir payer plus cher, et reçu comme réponse le rire puissant du mousquetaire ivre mort. Elle pensa soupirer discrètement mais Athos, à sa droite, rigola devant son air désespérer.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est Porthos qui voulait venir ici pour surveiller. » Déclara-t-il secrètement

« Tout à fait ! » S'exclama t-il en levant son verre et en vidant la moitié à côté de sa bouche, le reste imprégnant sa chemise. « Si l'un de ces hommes touchent à ton honneur, on le remet à sa place ! »

Marie émit un rire cristallin, touchée et amusée par les dires du mousquetaire. Elle déclara qu'elle avait une chance incroyable d'avoir un tel chevalier pour la protéger, ironisant un peu la situation avant de s'en aller chercher un nouveau pichet.

Arriver devant le comptoir, le tavernier qui s'était présenter que très récemment, Gaston, remplit la cruche avant de lui rendre.

« Laisse ce pichet et va donc prendre une pause dans la réserve derrière ! » S'exclama t-il en pointant la porte derrière lui du pouce.

Marie ne se fit pas prier, reposa la pichet sur le comptoir et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de disparaître dans la réserve, elle jeta un regard vers la table au fond où séjournait les mousquetaires. Elle leur sourit et passa la porte. La réserve était mal éclairée mais les bougies disposer ça et la donnait une lumière précaire à l'endroit. Elle trouva une caisse de bois pouvait faire office de chaise et reposa ses jambes cotonneuse. Ses pieds lui faisaient atrocement mal et elle regrettait amèrement ses baskets tout en espérant que cette époque est des chaussures comparables.

Elle soupira, regarda le mur en fasse d'elle et remarqua qu'à son époque, elle serait déjà le nez dans son téléphone. Il n'y avait plus de presse, de message instantanée, ni même de musique. Si cela devrait la gêner, elle trouva dans ce manque un repos qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle n'avait plus vraiment ce besoin constant d'être occupé à quelque chose. Elle était là, à regarder le monde autour d'elle sans vraiment réfléchir. Pour la première fois, elle en eu l'impression, elle se reposait réellement.

Seulement, un fracas monstrueux la fit sursauter. On aurait dit une personne qui ouvrait une porte avec le pieds, mais elle reconnu rapidement la voix de Porthos suivit de celle d'Aramis. Un sourire niais se mouva sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. C'était impossible de se reposer avec des mousquetaires, elle devrait le savoir.

Les deux comparses arrivèrent dans la petite pièce, aussi éméché l'un que l'autre. L'un se laissa glisser contre le mur pendant que l'autre se laissa choir sur la caisse à côté de la sienne, provoquant un craquement assez inquiétant de celle-ci.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? » Demanda t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

« On est désolé ! » S'exclama Porthos, juste à côté d'elle et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le but de cette excuse.

« Ce que veux dire Porthos, » Commença Aramis qui avait cela dit plus d'aisance à parler, « C'est qu'on ne voulait pas te blesser en s'intéressant à ton passé. On pensait réellement que tu étais en danger et que tu ne voulais pas nous révéler le problème par peur des représailles. »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut arrêtée par un doigt lever en l'air.

« On est mousquetaire ! On rencontre tout les jours des personnes avec des problèmes et qui demande notre aide. » Se justifia t-il avec la plus grande peine du monde.

« Et puis, t'es mystérieuse. » Ajouta Porthos comme une révélation.

« Et on aime le mystère. » Aramis lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. Aramis la regarda comme s'il venait de gagner une bataille et Porthos posa une main ferme et chaude sur son épaule.

« Je devrais m'excuser, également. Je n'ai pas été très conciliante et je n'aurais certainement pas dut vous révéler ma situation. Ce n'était pas... judicieux de ma part. »

Elle s'insulta mentalement de donner une excuse aussi banale et ridicule. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une vrai excuse, plutôt à un essais, un brouillon, une ébauche mal assurée. Les deux hommes semblèrent remarquer sa difficulté et lui sourirent comme un seul homme. Elle répondit timidement, ses doigts triturant le tissus de sa robe nerveusement. Marie posa son regard sur l'étagère à la gauche d'Aramis, étudia les flacons, les sacs, les cagettes et les vasques.

Elle vit Aramis se lever, pensa à en faire de même mais remarquant que Porthos ne bougeait pas, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Le mousquetaire à la peau blanche s'en alla sans un dernier sourire et elle resta planter là, avec un homme qui respirait bien trop fort. Il était également très proche d'elle, à la limite de la décence pour l'époque mais elle se demanda bien se qu'elle en avait à faire. Elle tourna la tête et observa aussi discrètement qu'elle put Porthos. Il était extrêmement beau, avec sa peau mate, ses cicatrices qui outrageait en rien sa beauté, sa barbe mal taillé, ses lèvres pleines et son nez petit et arrondie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, avoua tout au fond d'elle qu'il était carrément son type d'homme, enfouie dans un coin de sa tête son envie irrépressible de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et contourna les yeux.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça devant un homme. » Avoua t-il et sa voix grave provoqua un frisson à la plus jeune.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, et pourtant elle avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de l'homme pour le regarder. Elle était persuader que ses yeux étaient fermés au moment où elle s'était permise cette effusion d'envie.

Porthos se releva imperceptiblement, ayant à présent une carrure plus net et une présence plus imposante. Il se permit de se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui stoppa sa respiration.

« Vous mordre la lèvre, surtout devant un homme non-marié, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Marie grimaça en sentant son haleine alcoolisée. Elle gigota sur son siège, se reculant pour chercher à reprendre une distance de sécurité avec le mousquetaire mais celui-ci en décida autrement. Sa main se posa sur ses hanches et effectua une pression possessive. La jeune femme bloqua sa respiration, releva ses yeux pour croiser le regard du mate de peau et remarqua que ses paupières étaient basse comme celui d'un homme satisfait de sa vue. Elle déglutit, voulu l'arrêter, mais il grogna, la relâcha et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et passa une main sur son visage.

« Je vais y aller. » Déclara Marie sans appel.

Porthos ne sembla pas vouloir l'arrêter et elle partit. En franchissant la porte, son patron la regarda de haut en bas. Elle comprit qu'il était assez mal vu de passer du temps seule dans une pièce avec un homme et qu'il cherchait sûrement une preuve d'un méfait dans sa réserve. Heureusement pour Marie, rien dans son apparence laissait à croire qu'elle avait eu un comportement indécent. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait eu aucun comportement indécent.

Gaston lui tendit une cruche de vin et lui intima de retournée au travail. Ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

[…]

Son sommeil fut agiter cette nuit là, rempli d'eau, de lac d'une couleur bleu irréelle, d'arbre drapant le ciel de leur couleur verte et rendant la terre bien sombre. Marie courait parmi les feuilles et les racines, elle fuyait quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait même pas, elle avait peur. Son souffle saccader emplissait son ouïe, plus aucun animal nasillait au alentour, plus de chant d'oiseaux, plus rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin aux bruits d'une forêt. Le vent ne soufflait plus. Elle se retourna pour chercher ses assaillants, mais rien n'apparaissait à ses yeux à part la nuit qui la rattrapait en formant une ombre grandissante derrière elle. Ses pieds lui étaient douloureux, et elle remarqua enfin qu'elle ne portait rien sur son corps qu'un drap blanc qui recouvrait ses parties intimes. Au loin, comme un chant de délivrance, elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau, une rumeur de cascade. Elle arriva au seul endroit où les arbres ne cachaient pas le soleil et découvrit un étang à la couleur satinée. Comprenant que c'était la porte de sortie à ce cauchemars, elle se précipita vers l'eau mais une poigne brûlante et similaire à celle qu'elle avait déjà reçu il y a de cela plusieurs jours l'arrêta. Elle fut projeter en arrière, loin de l'étang et de sa couleur brillante et rassurante. Un corps invisible la bloqua sur le sol et elle fut bientôt happée par les ténèbres. La terre se mouva sous sa peau et l'engloutit peu à peu, elle hurla, chercha de l'aide mais bientôt sa bouche fut envahie de sable et de mousse. Elle perdit la faculté de respirer et paniqua encore plus. Sa porte de sortie était juste devant elle, son ancienne vit était là-bas mais elle était incapable de l'atteindre.

Marie se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage et ses cuisses moites se collant au matelas. Elle respira lentement pour calmer l'ardeur de son cœur. Ce rêve, aussi terrifiant avait-il été, lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Il y avait bien une manière pour elle de rentrer, elle devait retourner à l'étang qui l'avait vu arriver. Immédiatement.

Elle se leva, mis ses habits originaux, et les cacha sous une robe ample. Elle se coiffa comme elle put, rapidement. Elle ne savait pas où aller, ayant été inconsciente pendant le trajet jusqu'à paris. Aramis avait parler d'une grande route menant à Nantes, il ne devait pas y en avoir des centaines. Une fois parfaitement habillé, elle alla prendre l'argent qu'elle avait rudement gagné hier et se rua pour sortir. En toute discrétion et en essayant de paraître normal, elle descendit l'escalier de l'hôtel et adressa un bonjour aux mousquetaires qu'elle connaissait. Un sourire au lèvre, elle expliqua qu'elle allait à la rue du Pont Neuf, D'Artagnan proposa de l'accompagner mais elle refusa poliment et fila.

Arrivé dans la rue commerçante, elle bifurqua dans un petit passage qui menait à une écurie. La-bas, elle loua un cheval pour se rendre à Nantes et demanda également la route à suivre. Cela fait, elle enfourcha son destrier et partie rapidement.

La route à été très longue, elle fit plusieurs haltes pour reposer son cheval et son bassin. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départs de l'hôtel des mousquetaires et elle avait de plus en plus peur de les voir arriver pour l'empêcher de repartir chez elle. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ils s'inquiéteraient de son départ même s'il n'était pas logique. Une jeune femme apparaissait du jour au lendemain, trouvait un travail à Paris, déclarait n'avoir aucune famille puis partait sans rien dire. C'était définitivement étrange.

Elle caressa l'encolure de son cheval en lui parlant, sans vraiment attendre une réponse. Elle prit les rênes et commença à marcher tranquillement, histoire de sentir du sang passer dans ses jambes et calmer la douleur de son bassin. Le trajet à pieds fut de courte durer, puisqu'elle reconnut rapidement la hutte qui entourait l'étang.

Elle sautilla de joie, sentit ses membres s'engourdirent et sa vue vacilla un instant. Le martèlement de son cœur parvint plus nettement à ses oreilles, comme le bourdonnement d'une ruche. Elle ne sentit pas ses mains lâcher les rênes de son cheval, ni même ses premiers pas dans l'herbe fraîche et la terre mole. Elle ignorait si l'étang la ramènerait réellement chez elle et cela la conduit à s'arrêter un instant. Elle se retourna, regarda la route qu'elle venait d'emprunter et son cheval à la robe Alezan qui broutait l'herbe un peu plus loin. Son séjour à cette époque fut de courte durée mais elle n'allait pas regretté d'être partie. Elle se remit droite, attrapa le tissu de sa robe et monta la hutte. Là, juste après cette montée se trouvait le passage entre son temps et celui-ci. Elle se promis de retournée voir ses parents après être rentrée, aller embrasser sa famille, saluer ses amis et peut-être même reprendre ses études.

Elle arriva en trois grandes foulées au sommet de la hutte, regarda l'étang et son eau verdâtre. Il n'était pas aussi irréelle que dans son rêve mais elle ne perdit pas foi. Elle rentrerais chez elle.

Elle glissa jusqu'à la bordure de l'eau, sans remarquer les bruits derrières elle. Elle s'arrêta tout près de l'eau sans entendre les pas qui arrivait vers elle. Elle fut hypnotiser par la clarté de l'eau, trop pour percevoir les voix graves qui l'interpellaient. Soudainement, deux bras encerclèrent son bassin et la souleva pour l'écarter de l'eau. Elle hurla et jura, se débâtit sans quitter l'eau des yeux.

« Mais quelle chatière ! » Entendit-elle près de son oreille.

Un homme robuste et grand, ayant une barbe grisonnante se posa devant son regard. Son bras se leva et il l'abaissa dans un mouvement vif et agressif. Le poings tapa contre sa tempe et elle perdit rapidement conscience.

[…]

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un taudis sans nom. Les planches de bois laissaient rentrer l'air glaciale et la pièce sentait le renfermer et la moisissure. Elle essaya de bouger mais ses mains étaient liées derrières son dos, un tissus recouvrait sa bouche et l'empêchait de parler.

Un homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'homme qui l'avait frappée, entra suivit d'une femme aux formes opulentes. Elle les dévisagea avec haine. La femme portait un éventail qui cachait la moitié de son visage qu'elle reconnaissait comme fardé de blanc. Une mouche était poser sous son œil et sa robe était fait de plusieurs couleurs chatoyantes.

« Cette femme nous rapportera beaucoup d'argent. » Fit la femme. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« A Paris. Elle travaillait dans une taverne donc j'imagine qu'elle n'a aucun mari ni de famille pour s'occuper d'elle. »

« Très bien. Amène la à ma maison close. Elle fera ses débuts demain. »

* * *

L'action commencera véritablement au chapitre suivant ! Un reviews ou un favorite me ferait rudement plaisir, dans tout les cas, le nombre de personne qui viennent lire me remplie de joie !

PS: J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de mal à codifié mon histoire, déjà parce que la série ne suit pas les événements historiques et encore moins le livre d'Alexandre Dumas. Oui, D'Artagnan a 13 ans en 1620, donc au début de la série, désolé mesdames pour vos cœurs.


End file.
